


Slippery When Wet

by HaganeNeko



Series: Lessons In Life And Love [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: AU, EdxWinry, F/M, adultfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaganeNeko/pseuds/HaganeNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed has grown far too comfortable in his intimate relationship with Winry, and his self-centeredness coupled with his tendency to be an outright oblivious idiot leads to their breakup. Will Ed learn what love really is and that there’s more to being a man than just being of legal age and being in a sexual relationship? This is a rework of a fic I wrote four years ago.</p><p>
  <b>Update 2-22-2015: New art by Len Barboza has been added on Part 1!</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slippery When Wet Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> At last! This is a re-edit with some minor to major changes over the original posted on LJ and aff on March 10, 2009. Much thanks to my betas: ibshafer, who beta’d the original version, and bay115/Bay who beta’d this version! There still might be snafus because I reworked some sections after the Bay’s initial beta. Also, this reincarnation has much fewer adverbs! =D 
> 
> This is now officially an AU; the original fic was written well before the end of the manga and Brotherhood, and while I’ve done my best to keep everyone in character and most of the FMA universe intact, there are obvious differences between Arakawa’s canon and this fanfic. It was never written with the expressed intent to be completely within canon. It was intended as a PWP, which in turn took on a life of its own and ended up having a loose semblance of a plot. _Slippery When Wet_ was inspired by a screenshot printed in the game guide for the third FMA PS2 game, _The Girl Who Surpassed God,_ except it was Ed and an OC created for the game in the shot, not Ed and Winry. I just borrowed the idea and ran with it...
> 
> If you dislike explicit sexual content, this fic may not be your cup of tea. 
> 
> _Slippery When Wet_ is the first of three separate stories in the _Lessons in Life and Love universe._

**Slippery When Wet Part 1**

 

“Why does it feel like I fell asleep only an hour ago?” Winry Rockbell mumbled to herself as she set her empty coffee mug in the kitchen sink. A glance out the window told her it was early afternoon, judging by the short shadows given off the trees and bushes in the backyard. She yawned, stretched for a long moment, and scratched at her stomach through her nightgown.

 _‘I’d love to go back to bed, but the day’s half over and I need to get back to work on that rush project that kept me up so late. Good thing I’m almost done with it.’_ Sighing with resignation, she headed upstairs to wash up, brush her teeth, and get dressed for the day.

Her hobbled together breakfast of a left over dinner roll and coffee began to revive her, and she felt rather good by the time she mounted the stairs. When she approached the bathroom door, her mood shifted. The sound of running water came from behind the slightly ajar door, making Winry suspicious. _‘Did Granny leave the water on? That’s not like her…’_

Wait a minute…there had been no one around when she’d first gone downstairs. Winry had searched the house after rising, but turned up nothing more than a cool, quiet house without any trace of its other occupant. Her automatic assumption was that Granny had gone into town or visited the neighbors; was it possible her grandmother had been somewhere about yet still managed to slip past her notice? Even for an old woman she could be notoriously quiet, and Winry couldn’t count the number of times her grandmother’s silent approach had caught her unawares. Lately, that seemed to happen more often, especially when a particular golden-haired alchemist came for adjustments on his automail…

Winry grasped the doorknob and gently pressed her shoulder against the worn wood. A thick fog of steam greeted her, immediately dampening her face and wilting her hair. She squinted at the oversized enclosure situated in the corner of the room, which was nothing more than an opaque plastic curtain strung around a small diameter L-shaped pipe suspended from the ceiling by brackets. She strained to see the occupant of the shower through the haze, but the steam continued to billow around her and obstruct her view.

Logically, it had to be her grandmother, but it made no sense that she would leave the door ajar and unlocked. Was something wrong?

“Hello?” she called out as she leaned around the door. “Granny?”

“Hell _no_ , it’s not Granny!” an irritated and all too familiar male voice shot back, one she was rather surprised to hear. “Get out! I’d like to take my shower without spectators!”

A mix of relief and surprise swept through her; it was only Ed.

Then another question leapt to mind: Ed and Al had returned home this morning? With her tendency to be a deep sleeper, Winry wouldn’t have stirred if a bomb had gone off beside her, so it was no wonder she hadn’t heard the arrival of her childhood friends. It also hadn’t helped that Ed was being himself and hadn’t called ahead to let her know they were coming home.

Now that they were here, or at least Ed as far as she could tell, she wondered where both her grandmother and Al were at the moment. The only living thing she’d found earlier was an aged Den on the front porch, sleeping in the sun.

So, how had _Ed_ managed to elude her during her search of the house? He wasn’t always the quietest person, especially considering his left leg was made of metal.

“Well, hello to you, too!” Winry shot back. “Nice of you to let me know you were coming home today! Where’s Al? And, by the way, what the hell’s your problem? _Close_ the door and _lock_ it when you’re using the bathroom!”

“Yeah, yeah,” came his sardonic reply. “Al went into town with the old hag. Now _get out!_ ”

Satisfied with his answer, Winry started to duck out, only to pause as an additional thought crossed her mind, “Just _why_ are you home, anyway?” she asked suspiciously. “Did you break--”

“Can we discuss this after I’m out of the shower and _DRESSED?_ ” Ed’s voice was edgy and nervous as it came from behind the opaque plastic curtain, the last word coming out in practically a snarl. Winry held back a snicker; he made it much too easy to torment him.

“Oh, come on, Ed,” she intoned, trying her best to keep the mirth out of her voice. “Why can‘t we? It’s not like I’ve never seen you naked before.” Winry was amused by his modesty and obvious discomfort with her proximity. “Well, almost naked, anyway.”

A strangled roar of frustration came from behind the curtain. Then, much to Winry’s surprise, a bar of soap bounced off the door mere inches from her nose.

“Why you--” Her words came out in a threatening growl. He’d almost hit her!

Her amusement swiftly turned into indignant anger and her fingers twitched in reflex. What she wouldn’t give to have her trusty wrench in hand right now! Her rising ire fueled her thirst for revenge; she wanted to get even, and put Ed in his place for his bratty behavior.

One by one, iniquitous scenarios flashed through her head as her anger bordered on rage: she could wait until his next automail re-attachment and make it more torturous than usual. Or she could hide all his alchemy books and research notes—it would be fun watching him search for them, running about in a rant-induced panic. She could also do something as simple as loosening the lid on the saltshaker, but all these ideas and more were too juvenile, and none of them would grant her immediate gratification.

She wanted to get _REALLY_ even, _NOW!_

When her eyes settled on the commode next to the shower enclosure, a devious scheme came to her; there was one fast way to get even and it was so simple and easy that she couldn’t help but smirk with satisfaction. It was the perfect punishment that would also grant her the immediate gratification she craved.

All she had to do was _flush the toilet._

Winry flung the door open hard enough to cause it to clap against the wall and strode purposely toward her weapon of choice. _‘Little twerp! Maybe if I scorch his butt, he’ll remember not to throw things at me like a spoiled brat!’_ As she approached the porcelain fixture, Winry happened to notice the offending bar of soap on the floor next to the shower enclosure. _‘And after a good scalding, perhaps bouncing this off his hard head will finish putting my point across!’_ Without slowing down, she made a slight detour and gracefully bent to scoop up the makeshift missile.

Her revenge didn’t go as planned; as her fingers grasped the slippery rectangle of soap, the shift in her center of gravity coupled with the slippery tiles next to the shower stall caused an unanticipated reaction. Her bare feet moved erratically as she suddenly lost traction, and she wound her arms in a futile attempt to right herself. Too late, she noticed Ed had splashed a fair amount of water out from under the curtain. With the thin glaze the soap had left in its wake, the normally innocuous surface was now slick as ice.

At first, it seemed like she might win her struggle to stay upright as her body righted itself for a heartbeat. In the next instant, Winry found her feet going out from beneath her as she finally lost her battle with both gravity and momentum. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she felt herself go down _hard_ onto her backside, before her forward inertia carried her on her back, through the shower curtain, and into the blinding spray from the showerhead. The feeling of overly warm water instantly drenching her confounded her senses, making her sputter in astonishment. She felt her long blonde hair stick to her face and scalp, and the thin cotton nightgown, which was now up around her waist, promptly adhered to her skin.

 Stunned by the sudden turn of events, Winry pawed away her wet hair, only to look up helplessly into the horror-filled liquid gold eyes of one, Edward Elric. His hands were frozen mid-lather in his hair, leaving the rest of his body completely unguarded. Suds obscured most of his damp locks, and rivulets of white foam flowed down over his shoulders and chest, forming a path for her eyes to follow. Involuntarily, her gaze was drawn lower to his abdomen, where toned muscles left defined ridges. Winry absently wondered just when he had gotten so ripped—was it before or after his last automail adjustment…? Or even longer before that…? Her eyes continued their journey downward until they reached his groin.

It was her turn for her eyes to go wide. The bar of soap leapt from her fingers when her hand reflexively tightened into a fist, and scooted across the floor to stop near the drain.

“Wha-what THE _HELL?!!_ ” Ed roared. “WINRY?!!”

Her gaze shot back up to his face, which had gone very red and eyes so wide it looked as if they were ready to pop out of his head. His automail hand flew to the washcloth hanging from a hook attached to the wall, yanking it free to frantically cover himself.

 

  

_Ilustrations by Len Barboza_

[ _Len's dA_ ](http://lenbarboza.deviantart.com/)

[ _Len's Tumblr_ ](http://lenbarboza.tumblr.com/)

 

Almost instantaneously Winry was flooded with her own embarrassment. She scrabbled on the soapy, wet tiles, desperately struggling to regain her footing without the advantage of a bath mat for traction. She was only able to rise as far as her elbows before falling back, and after several failed attempts she finally gave up and rolled onto her stomach.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” she repeated over and over as she tore her gaze away from possibly the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen in her short adult life. Winry scurried back under that shower curtain and flailed her way across the room on hands and knees. In her hurry to exit the bathroom, she made no effort to stand until she was in the hallway, where the flooring was wood and not linoleum. She then made a hasty retreat to her room without bothering to close the bathroom door behind her. A trail of water marked her passing, leaving behind damp footprints and small pools of water.

Once in the safety of her room, Winry slammed the door closed and threw her weight against it. She stared into the familiar confines with unfocused eyes, her mind racing in frenzied circles.

What the hell had just happened?!!

The dynamics between her and Ed had changed in the blink of an eye, shifting the carefully balanced relationship between them that always kept them at arm’s length. Now the implied barrier between them was gone, vanishing the instant they had seen each other in an adult context, their playful innocence now giving away to once forbidden knowledge.

For years, Winry had loved Ed, but feared he didn’t share her feelings. There had never been more than handholding, which she always had to initiate, or an occasional gentlemanly gesture on his part; sometimes he remembered to allow her to walk through a door he’d just opened as opposed to walking through it first and leaving her to fend for herself. He never seemed to notice any of the subtle hints she had given him over the years, such as baking him apple pie, wearing more feminine clothing, or not always beating him to a pulp when he returned home with damaged automail. Winry had always chalked it off to Ed’s usual cluelessness about anything that wasn’t spelled out for him. After all, it was a well-known and simple fact that Ed could be very thickheaded when it came to anything stated in less than blunt terms.

So Winry had waited…and waited…and waited for the boy, now a man, to give her some hint as to how he felt about her. As much as she would like to press him into confessing his feelings, she knew he would only dismiss her inquiry rather than admitting to anything. More than likely it would have the opposite effect and cause him to become withdrawn and sullen. Winry knew he had be somewhat interested in her as more than just a friend, because more than once, she had caught him staring at her with an odd, unreadable expression in his eyes. Yet, the instant he would notice her returning his gaze, he would look away and either walk off or make a snarky remark, like he often did when he’d been caught red handed doing something he shouldn’t.

But now…

Unprompted, the sight of Ed’s all-too-perfect body rose in her mind’s eye, making her body respond with an exhilarating tingle that ran up her spine and made her jaw go slack. Winry closed her eyes and reviewed every detail of Edward’s delectable body.

_…Water and foam from the shampoo threading down his strong, corded neck, lazily flowing over his broad shoulders and down his pecs. His chest, well developed and rippling with the movement of his arms, was aesthetically balanced by the automail port, the hard steel complimenting the hardened muscles. His ribs, also layered with muscles, led one’s eye down to the defined undulation of his abdominals..._

She momentarily wondered what it would be like to touch them, to find out if they were as solid as they looked…

_Smooth furrows curving down from the top of his obliques drawing her gaze still lower, accentuating the patch of dark blond hair where the dual lines met at the bottom._

_And below that…_

Winry sighed when she recalled the sight. The very memory of the image caused her heart to race and her body hum. He was so much better…endowed than any of her fantasies had even come close to and so different in appearance from when they were very small children bathing together.

After having the opportunity of appreciating his physique with her own eyes, Winry felt her body stir with longing. He was perfection, from the top of his golden blond head to the silver tips of his automail toes and, oh, how she wished she could touch him, wished that he would touch her, in ways that only mature adults could do. She longed to explore the uncharted territory that was Edward Elric’s body with both fingers and tongue, learning his every peak and valley, every scar, and commit it all to memory. She wanted to discover where he was soft, where he was hard, to feel his touch on her and in her, to know him completely. He was everything she’d ever hoped for, fantasized about for so long, yet she could only imagine how it would feel to make love to him.

Now her body ached like it never had during previous fantasies, and the yearning became so strong that she wanted to cry with frustration. She fought back an almost overwhelming urge to touch herself, to bring herself to a quick and satisfying peak.

_‘No! Not now!’_

Not when Ed was down the hall where he could overhear her; she doubted if she’d be able to stay quiet.

Winry bit her lip and took in a slow, deep breath as she struggled to calm the stormy mix of hormones, desire, and attraction controlling her thoughts. She wanted him, longed for him to want her, but the prospects of him returning those feelings seemed rather dim and this thought depressed her.

Would they ever be more than just friends?

A shiver shook her body, not from denied lust, but from the effect of the wet nightgown and the cool air against her skin. Her teeth began to chatter, rudely pulling from her erotic musings and she rubbed at her upper arms for warmth.

“I’d best get into dry clothes,” Winry mumbled through a tense jaw, “But I should dry off first--.” Of course, all the towels were in the bathroom…where Ed was at the moment. She groaned with annoyance. She would catch a chill if she waited much longer, but didn’t want to pull on dry clothes without first drying herself off.

The door to her closet was open, revealing part of her limited wardrobe, and she eyed it with hope. There were mostly casual shirts, a number of pull-on tops, a few skirts, a small number of dresses, and a small variety of jeans, but nothing she was willing to put on in her current state of soggy.

Wait…was that a terrycloth robe hanging from the door? Winry sighed with relief. She’d forgotten all about the birthday gift Granny had given her last year; it would be perfect to not only dry off with but could also offer warmth.

Winry crossed the room, skinning the dripping nightgown over her head and tossing it into the laundry basket just inside her closet door. She hurried into the thick lavender bathrobe, grateful for its soft, warm comfort as she pulled it tight around herself and tied the sash at her waist.

“Ah, much better,” she murmured then frowned at the clammy, cold feel of her waterlogged panties on her skin; they followed the nightgown into the laundry basket. She rummaged through the top drawer of her dresser and chose a dainty pink pair from the row of neatly folded lingerie. When her eyes spied a modestly embellished paper box in the back corner, Winry frowned. There, secreted behind her folded bras, was the small box of condoms she’d acquired during her last trip to Central.

She’d bought them on a whim, optimistic that Ed would eventually make the first move and escalate their friendship first into romance, then into something more intimate and connecting. But days, then weeks, had gone by and the moment never came, leaving Winry in possession of a box of perfectly wrapped condoms. It was as if the muted cardboard container was mocking her, making fun of her current dilemma even though it held nothing more than twelve lengths of sealed sheep’s intestine, neatly rolled up into discs and modestly encased in waxed paper wrappers.

Winry stared at them accusingly; it was as if they were taunting her by their sheer presence alone.

Yes, she had bought them with high hopes and, yes, she knew if Ed ever decided to take that big step, she couldn’t rely on him to be prepared. As blissfully clueless as he seemed to be about the simple facts of life, Winry knew better than to leave birth control up to the young alchemist. She didn’t want to risk something as important as a baby until they were both ready for it. Such as, say, after marriage?

Yeah, right. As if _that_ was ever likely…

Still, a girl could hope.

Winry felt a flush of warmth rush through her despite the residual chill from her wet nightgown. She set down her panties and picked up the package to finger it wistfully. At this rate she’d be waiting forever.

Now that she’d seen her own version of the nirvana, she was left to deal with her sexual frustration alone. Too bad she couldn’t corner him and _make_ him decide how he felt about her. If he were cornered he couldn’t run…

For the second time in only minutes, another ingenious plan formulated in her head. It was so beautiful and perfect in its simplicity that Winry was astounded she had never thought of it before.

Then again, the opportunity had never presented itself quite like this before, either.

Yes, Ed could make it too easy sometimes.

A wicked grin tugged at her lips as she took one of the packets from the box and stuffed it into the pocket of her robe.


	2. Slippery When Wet  Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed has grown far too comfortable in his intimate relationship with Winry, and his self-centeredness coupled with his tendency to be an outright oblivious idiot leads to their breakup. Will Ed learn what love really is and that there’s more to being a man than just being of legal age and being in a sexual relationship?
> 
> Continuation from Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an even further pared down version from the one Bay beta'd; I think, or at least _hope_ I've got the concise writing thing down better this time around. And, yes, Winry is OOC, I will openly admit to that. She's more like the Winry from the first series, not the manga or Brotherhood version. This was one of my very early fanfics, before I became a stickler for canon. 
> 
> Thanks to Bay for the beta, and to ibshafer, for the beta of the original version.
> 
> One last note: the craptacular fanart is mine, and is also some of my earlier work. As usual, I can't get the image to show up from Photobucket, so I had to use Imageshack. If Imageshack ganks this, I will not only be pissed, but I will swear off all image hosting sites for a very long time...

**Slippery When Wet  Part 2**

 

Hot water sluiced through his hair, rinsing the fragrant conditioner from his long, golden-blond locks and carried it down over his body. Ed worked the water through his hair with exaggerated movements, and stood back from the spray to flip his saturated bangs out of his face.

_‘Damn Winry.’_

His scowl caused the corners of his mouth to curve downward in a thin, hard line, and his brows cant to wrinkle his forehead.

_What the hell’s her problem, anyway?!’_

Ed retrieved the soap from near the drain and massaged it into the washcloth, working up a fair amount of lather. As he scrubbed the cloth over his flesh and bone shoulder, his mind wandered back to the moment Winry had burst beneath the shower curtain to stop at his feet. Her deep blue eyes had gone from surprise to an innocent but heated appraisal of his physique, notably stopping at his groin. It was clear she liked what she saw when her eyes had widened, and even though her face glowed red she hadn’t looked away. It was when Winry’s gaze returned to his that his breath was stolen away and an odd feeling stirred in his chest; her eyes had been dilated and bright with an intense heat.

Ed flushed hotly at this recollection but continued to cleanse himself, now washing his chest and stomach.

_No one but Al’s seen me ‘there’ since I was a little kid.’_

Ed grew impatient with the washcloth as he became more irritated with himself. It wasn’t washing away either the embarrassment or the tightness growing in his chest and stomach. He threw the cloth back at the hook, and snatched the bar of soap from the holder to vigorously scrub it over his body. As he lathered lower, images of the very damp young woman lying at his feet began to flash through his mind, extending the taunt feeling into his groin.

_Winry lying on the shower floor, propped onto her elbows, with knees bent and spread, her feet nearly flanking his. The water almost instantly soaked her hair and nightgown, causing the thin cotton garment to turn translucent, showing every luscious dip and curve and faintly displaying the dark areoles surrounding her rigid nipples._

_Her panties were more opaque, a light blue with a tiny dark blue flower decoration centered in the front. But it wasn’t particularly her panties that captured his interest, it was the fact her legs were slightly, almost suggestively parted, granting him a glimpse of **that**_ _place, which represented the promise of pleasure, the entrance to her very core…_

A tingle ran up his spine. Ed knew these images would haunt him for nights to come, nights he knew would become nearly unbearable because Al usually slept in the same room as him. Unbearable, because the real thing looked so much better than anything his imagination could ever create, and there would be no easy way to sneak off to relieve himself without looking like a pervert. Those images, now burned into his memory, would certainly drive him to the brink of insanity with yearning.

Deeply lost in his fantasy, Ed didn’t acknowledge what the tightening in his groin translated to until he found himself surrendering to the slippery feel of his natural hand as it gently stroked the hardness he found there.

 _I shouldn’t…but…but I can’t help it… I **want**_ _her. Dammit, I want to be with her like **that**_ _. But I can’t tell her that I like her…like…th…th…’_

_'That…’_

The images besieged his senses as they played over and over in his head, pulling him even deeper into his fabricated world. Relinquishing logic, he let lust take over. His fingers slipped up and down his length with ease, carefully exerting just the right pressure on the underside and head of his shaft.

A low moan escaped him as the first tingling of pleasure built up deep in his testes. He shifted his grip to make it firmer and picked up the pace, his hand moving faster on himself. The fantasies escalated; now he was on her, inside her, riding up the spiral of pleasure as those strong, shapely legs hugged his hips…

 Ed gasped and moaned more frequently as his release approached. This peak promised to be a spectacular one, and the sensations were building to incredible heights…

 He was almost there, nearing the brink, and her name tumbled hoarsely from his lips…

 

 

 

 

The curtain unexpectedly flew open with such ferocity that the rings securing it to the rod screeched unpleasantly across the metal in protest. Stunned by the unanticipated intrusion, Ed was savagely ripped away from his fantasy, causing the hand on his aching erection to stop mid-motion. His eyes snapped open to see Winry standing before him stark naked, with one hand holding back the curtain in a white-knuckled grip. There was an insanely wild look in her eyes that caused them to gleam with a maniacal light. Her hungry gaze raked over his body, moving from his face, to where he was holding himself, then returned to meet his eyes. Her breathing came in slow, deep breaths, as if recovering from a short, hard sprint.

A sense of disorientation struck him; the fantasy he’d been deeply immersed in and had been bringing himself a great deal of pleasure with was still before him, even after opening his eyes. Except…Winry looked much better than she usually did in his imagination, especially when the peripheral spray from the showerhead began to dampen her breasts. The glossy sheen of water made them even more mouthwatering than they had looked through her wet, clinging nightgown.

But…his eyes were open, so that meant…

_‘What the hell--?! It’s really her?!’_

 In the next instant, he realized he was standing before her, _holding himself_ , caught in the obvious act of doing something rather, well, _perverted_ _…_

  _'OhshitohshitohSHIT!’_

 His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open to voice a protest, only to find he couldn’t formulate any words.

_‘Let go of yourself, you moron! She’ll figure out just what you’re up to and kill you!’_

He remained frozen in place, like a deer in the glare of oncoming headlights. Ed felt himself deflating within his grip, and a prickly sense of heat flushed up is neck and onto his face; he wasn’t sure if it was his indignation or humiliation that caused it. No matter what evasive action he took now, it was obvious he’d been pleasuring himself while thinking about her. After all, he _had_ uttered her name only seconds before she ripped back the curtain and caught him in the act.

As if reading his thoughts, Winry’s gaze dropped again to where his attention had been so intensely concentrated just seconds before, and a victorious smirk crossed her face. It was the now familiar sight of lust in her darkened eyes that sent a thrill down Ed’s spine.

“Why don’t you let _me_ help you with _that_.” It was the voice of a person possessed; of someone who couldn’t be talked out of whatever depraved idea she planned to carry out on his tender, naked flesh. If the moment hadn’t been so embarrassing and utterly ludicrous, Ed might have actually thought her words funny.

In two long strides Winry was upon him and slipped her arms around his neck. Ed was too startled to resist when she pulled his head down and covered his mouth with hers. She nearly knocked him off balance, and he slipped and stumbled back until he was against the wall. Winry kissed him repeatedly, demanding access by nipping at his lips, but Ed kept his mouth tightly closed against her assault. The sensation of her body pressed against his was intoxicating, especially with the remnants of the lather on his skin causing her to move upon him without friction. Her full, pliant breasts with their firm tips slid along his chest in a most enticing fashion, causing his skin to tingle and quiver in response.

Oh, how he would love to surrender to the urge to take hold of her glorious breasts, draw a nipple into his mouth, and run his tongue over it.

Except…this was way too unsettling—on too many levels.

His better judgment made a vain attempt to be at the forefront of his consciousness. “Win—Wait—Hey!” Arms flailing wildly, he spat his words out between her kisses, fearful of what she might try to do if he left his mouth open for too long. The transition from fantasy to reality was happening all too fast. His brain, hard pressed to keep up with current events, was devoid of any clues that might guide him to the next best course of action.

He had wanted this for a long time, ever since he realized his feelings were far more than platonic toward his life-long friend and mechanic. It had certainly helped that she’d gotten incredibly sexy over the last few years, and while she had been a wonderful source of inspiration for his solo ventures into sex, to literally have her make advances without any previous indication of her feelings except some hand holding and playful flirting…

Well, it simply freaked him out.

Ed fell still as she captured his left hand, and allowed her to move it to the gentle curves of her backside without offering any real protest. Winry placed a hand on his chest and let her fingers trail a lazy path over his pecs, his ribs, and trace every line of his abs. His breath caught in his throat; everywhere her fingers touched left a trail of fire in their wake, as if they were hot coals branding his skin. All the while, she continued her amorous assault, continuously keeping Ed off guard and never allowing him to completely recover from her ambush.

_‘Wha—what do I do?! Push her away?’_

_‘No, no…it would hurt her feelings and…I_ really _don’t want her to stop…’_

Winry casually dropped her hand lower to take firm hold of his flagging member, and Ed opened his mouth to let out a startled cry—only to realize too late that he had given her the opening she had been waiting for. She ravenously invaded his mouth, caressing his tongue with her own, and tried to provoke a similar response from him. The remnants of his resistance finally dropped away when he felt her hand began to move on his member in slow, torturous movements. His eyes glazed over, and Ed let his eyelids slide closed as his last remaining logical thought processes slipped away. Long denied desire replaced common sense, and he gathered her into his arms to pull her tightly against him.

Ed’s tentative attempt to kiss back was clumsy, inept, and he accidentally pinched her tongue and lips and clashed his teeth with hers. Fortunately he was a quick study, and it took only seconds before he was returning her kiss with equal vigor. He quickly found the best angle to hold his head and the least sloppy way to hold his lips against hers, using her unspoken feedback as a guide to how she liked her tongue to be caressed by his. Following instinct, he moved his hands up and down her back, tracing every curve, every line, and took time to appreciate the juxtaposition of her soft contours with the hardened muscles beneath. She was a goddess, a warm, living, breathing goddess, and she was here in his arms.

Rationality surfaced briefly, and the next sensation Ed noticed was Winry’s insistent hand easily slipping up and down his shaft as it quickly caused him to recapture his original state of arousal. He savored the contrast of her smaller hand and the disparity between her grip and how he usually held himself. It was too easy to get lost in the delicious pull, especially when she allowed her thumb to time to glide over the sensitive frenulum beneath the head and circle about the bulbous tip. A groan escaped his throat, and he pulled free of Winry’s mouth. His vocalization only seemed to encourage her to quicken her rhythm. If she kept this up, he’d never be able to hold out until…

Wait…was there the possibility they would be going beyond mere play?

“Win…Winry,” he sighed as she pressed her mouth to his neck to nip and zealously draw on his skin. Ignoring the resulting sting, his mind drifted back to an earlier thought, focusing on the one that held the promise; no, _hope_ that maybe, just _maybe_ , this would be the day he’d fulfill his every fantasy about being with Winry and lose his virginity.

Still, the chances would be slim to none if she didn’t let up the rather intense attention she was currently giving to a certain favorite, lower portion of his anatomy.

“Winry!” His voice was stronger, more insistent this time, cutting through their escalating haze of passion. She paused and looked up. Even though Winry’s eyes were dark with avidity, he could still read the confusion there. “What are you doing?”

The resulting spark of anger in her eyes told him he had just asked a very stupid question. Maybe he should have clarified himself a little bit better?

Her brows furrowed with annoyance. “What do you _think_ I’m doing, Edward?” she shot back. Her fingers tightened on his ever-so-tender flesh, eliciting a nervous squeak from him. Winry’s eyes bore into his unflinchingly, her intent very clear without speaking; this caused another rush of heat to flood throughout Ed’s body.

“I’m tired of waiting for you to make the first move. I’ve waited for months, wondering why you haven’t even so much as tried to kiss me!” Her voice was low, raspy, with a mixture of restrained desire and anger. “I’ve waited and _waited_ for you to give me some indication of how you feel about me, but you’ve never said one word or did one thing to let me know. No, I had to find out by catching you with your dick in your hand, groaning my name! And all this time, I’ve tried to let you know how I feel—obviously you can’t take a hint unless you’re clubbed over the head with it!” Ed edged onto his tiptoes in a useless attempt to escape her torturous hold as her grip tightened slightly. “So I’m letting you know how _I_ feel the most direct way _I_ can think of.” She then resumed her amorous play, lipping his earlobe and blissfully easing her overly snug grip on his sensitive flesh.

Ed’s eyes flew wide with astonishment—she had been giving him hints and he hadn’t noticed? This last thought made him cross; what the hell, there were _hints?_ If so, they must have been so subtle that there was no way he could have ever read them. What the hell was it with women, anyway? Why couldn’t they just say out loud what they want—!

Oh, wait—that’s what she’s doing _now_ _…_

She began to move her hand again, bringing him back to the fact that he and Winry were naked, in the shower, in the middle of a seriously intense make-out session. Which would be a very _short_ make-out session if he couldn’t get her to stop.

“Winry,” he intoned dangerously, taking her by the shoulders and pushing her back a bit. He dropped his automail hand to her wrist, arresting her motion, “If you don’t stop, there’ll be a problem.”

Her body stiffened and disappointment crept onto her face.

“You…you don’t want me to…” Her eyes grew bright with tears. Releasing him, Winry stepped back and turned away in a feeble attempt to hide her embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”  Now self-conscious of her unclothed state, she moved her arms to cover herself.

_‘No. Don’t leave.’_

His vague response to her indirect declaration had caused even more hurt. It cut him to the quick as he remembered his promise to never make her cry except for tears of happiness.

_‘Why can’t I ever say what I mean?’_

She turned to leave but paused as Ed spoke, his voice husky, “Winry, wait. I want this more than you’ll ever know.” He gently grasped her arm and drew her back to him, “But if you keep, uh…um, touching me like you have been, it’ll be over too soon. At least, for me, anyway.”

“Over too soon? Oh...”

Understanding dawned in the watery depths of her eyes and she blushed demurely. Ed was certain his own face was stained a lovely shade of red, judging by the tingling on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose; she smiled timidly when she noticed. He cocked an eyebrow upward in embarrassed amusement, answering the playful light that twinkled in those lovely blue eyes as she fully comprehended what his cryptic words _really_ meant.

In that instant, Winry’s warm gaze transfixed Ed. She was so beautiful—no, so _gorgeou_ _s_ —and he almost felt as if he could fall into those wondrous depths and lose himself forever…

With a wry smile she stepped into him again, this time without her earlier enthusiasm. She leaned in until her lips were only centimeters from his ear, and Ed shuddered as her breath washed over it with her sigh. Even though the feel of her body against his was enticing in itself, it was her next words that nearly broke his control.

“I want you too, Ed. And I want to be _with_ you.”

Did she really mean…?

“Do you really mean…?” he echoed the question out loud, aching for the reply he hoped to hear.

 _“Yesss,_ ” she hissed before she swirled her tongue tip about his ear and pressed her hips to his. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

  _‘Yes!’_

_**To be continued in Part 3**  
_


	3. Slippery When Wet Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed has grown far too comfortable in his intimate relationship with Winry, and his self-centeredness coupled with his tendency to be an outright oblivious idiot leads to their breakup. Will Ed learn what love really is and that there’s more to being a man than just being of legal age and being in a sexual relationship?
> 
> Continuation from Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 'bout the wait! This should have been done a long time ago, but with working on Forbidden Acts and the last story in _Lessons in Life and Love_ , I just never seemed to find the time to give it the attention it needed. I will be reworking on _You Can't Hurry Love_ even as I'm working on other projects, but can't give an ETA as to when I'll have it up.
> 
> As always, despite all best efforts, there's still likely to be snafus. Also, Part 3 is definitely NSFW...
> 
> Many thanks to Bay for the beta, and a nod to Arielphf for a couple of suggestions on how to fix some of my old, bad writing habits!

**Slippery When Wet  Part 3**

 

The sibilated word reverberated in his head and bounced throughout his body, setting every nerve on fire. A quiet roaring began in his ears, temporarily blocking out all other sounds. Was it the thundering of his heart or was his subconscious throwing an uproarious celebration?

 _‘S-she’s always_ liked me _…like_ that _...?’_

His mind reeled with anticipation when it occurred to him what might happen in the following minutes. Fantasy was yielding to reality and the reality was, Winry wanted him and was more than willing to _give all of herself to him at this very moment in time._

And of course, Ed would be more than happy to accommodate her.

He fought to steady the intense trembling that plagued his limbs. It took every fiber of his being to not throw Winry down and take her there on the shower floor. Months—no— _years_ he’d dreamt about this very moment, and now that it was finally here, he wanted to savor every second.

_‘C’mon, Elric! Control yourself! Certainly she’d like to…do it…in a more romantic place than this?’_

Seeking her mouth with blind eagerness, he found her lips parted and waiting. The kiss quickly became the answer to an unspoken question, leaving behind all remnants of their gentle innocence. Ed resumed his exploration of her form, slipping his hands down over the soft, defined lines of her back, along the gentle swell of her hips, and on to the full curves of her bottom. He dipped the fingers of his natural hand lower yet, pressing them briefly into the space between her thighs, where he made teasing contact with the moist heat he found there. Winry responded with a quiet intake of breath and edged onto her toes, encouraging him to explore her most intimate of places. Instead, Ed recaptured her bottom and crowded her against him; he shifted his hips slightly, leaving no doubt to his intentions. When she moaned—more accurately _purred_ —he crushed her closer yet, as if wanting to meld with her.

After what seemed like forever they broke from the kiss, pausing to gasp for breath. Ed whispered kisses across her cheek, tasting the skin behind her ear and dabbing at her earrings with his tongue. _His_ earrings, the gifts he’d given to her so long ago and had returned to a tearful Winry after the Promised Day.

“Win, I…I want…” was all he managed to breathe into her ear before she grasped his muscular bottom. Ed started at her touch, but moved with her as she guided him into the spray. She ran her hands in languid circles over his torso, rinsing most of the soap from his body.

“Me too,” she sighed back and gently nipped at the prominent muscle that ran along the side of his neck.

Their contact became unbearable. He couldn’t—no, _didn’t_ want to wait any longer. Winry complied without resistance when Ed coerced her to the floor and eased her onto the shower mat. He hesitated to appreciate the banquet of creamy skin, sensual curves, and long, blonde hair lying before him. He felt like a starving man that until now had only been able to observe a sumptuous meal through a window and was at long last being allowed to partake.

_‘She’s…she’s so beautiful…’_

Winry looked up at him with desire and trust, along with another emotion that Ed couldn’t quite put his finger on. Quickly dismissing it, he leaned in to gently suck at her lower lip. Rolling his tongue into her mouth, he captured her in another kiss. She responded with her own need, moving her tongue against his in return. Winry slipped a hand onto the back of his head, keeping him close. She moaned, soft and low. The effect upon him was electrifying; for a fleeting moment Ed thought he would reach his release, even without further contact.

She pushed at his shoulders. He backed out of the kiss and met her gaze with a questioning one of his own. She answered with a wry grin and an irreverently cocked eyebrow.

“Edward, as much as I love kissing you, aren’t there other things you’d like to do?” Her voice was so quiet he almost hadn’t heard her over the sound of the water dashing against the tile. Still, he had no trouble picking up on the longing that burned in her eyes, or the wistfulness in her light caress as she traced fingertips along his arm.

“Hell, _yes!_ ” he exhaled on a shaky breath, following his enthusiastic affirmation with a brief, heated press of lips. He mouthed her neck, working his way down to her clavicle. Aching to fully experience the feel of her warm, pliant flesh under his touch, he shifted his weight onto his automail arm, freeing his left hand for further exploration.

He wanted to, yet… there was a nagging reluctance to initiate direct contact with the gentle swell of her breasts. In the back of his mind, Ed still expected a sound thrashing if he dared touch any of the more luscious features of Winry’s landscape, so he settled on less dangerous territory to survey first.  Moving his fingertips in delicate strokes over her ribs, he played over the subtle rise and dips in her skin; this caused Winry to giggle and squirm beneath him. Much to Ed’s vexation and surprise, her involuntary movement caused her abdomen to shift against his hypersensitive erection. He bit his lower lip, clamping down on the curse that threatened to escape, and squeezed his eyes shut against the throbbing in his groin. Pulling away from Winry’s touch, he waited until the compulsion to rock his hips against her soft warmth passed.

Renewing his resolve, he kissed a line down the smooth column of her neck, nipped at her shoulder, and traced a path along her clavicle. He became bolder when Winry sighed her approval, forging ahead until he reached the slightly flattened curvature of a breast. He slipped his natural hand upward with cautious stealth to gingerly grasp a cream-colored mound, compressing it lightly to make the firm nipple more prominent. Ed caressed the pebbled flesh with a dab of his tongue, and was quite pleased with himself when Winry gasped and arched into his touch.

Reassured in his ability to provoke such wonderful responses, and also more certain he would no longer be beaned for his brazenness, Ed took her entire nipple along with the surrounding areole into his mouth. Winry’s sighs and moans increased in volume and frequency as he carefully drew on it. Ed became more enthusiastic, alternately mouthing, nipping and suckling on her nipple. She encouraged his experimentation by scrubbing fingers through his wet hair in slow circles, her short fingernails lightly scraping his scalp and the nape of his neck. A shiver raced down his spine. She squirmed and moaned his name, drawing it out into a sensual prayer. He redoubled his efforts, rolling his tongue over the nipple with more enthusiasm.

There was something so satisfying and primal about the feel of her firm flesh in his mouth. Instinct guided him through the valley between her breasts to taste the warm, clean water on her skin, then on to her other nipple. Ed drew on it tenderly at first, then with vigor as his desire escalated. Winry gave another soft squeal of approval and twined her fingers into his long, golden locks to tug at them.

Winry trailed one of her hands down his neck, across his flesh shoulder, and down his arm, startling him out of his erotic fixation. She grasped his hand and pulled on it, silently demanding his attention. He lifted his head, and she met his gaze without shame or bashfulness. She tugged at his hand once more, and again he felt disinclined to obey her.

Touch me like this, Ed,” she murmured, and kissed the corner of his mouth. Her grip tightened and she became more insistent when he resisted.

_‘Touch her like what? What’s she getting at?’_

Finally he relented when a scowl settled onto her features and Ed shifted his body to allow her to guide his hand lower on her anatomy. It wasn’t until his fingertips contacted damp, coarse hairs and slick moisture coated his digits that understanding dawned on him.

A tremor of expectation shook him; she was inviting him to explore her most intimate of places, giving him permission to investigate a part of her that once would have been the death of him if he’d even _thought_ about going anywhere near it. Despite the fact Winry was allowing him to touch her _there_ , he still hadn’t a clue what she wanted him to do. He decided to follow his natural inclinations and slid his fingers into her fissure, exploring the hot, smooth folds he found beneath.

Tantalized, he inspected this new, uncharted territory with barely restrained enthusiasm, slithering his index and middle finger about with gentle movements. Winry sighed in contentment and parted her thighs farther, welcoming his touch. When he happened upon a pearl of flesh near the front of her opening, Winry did something he found fascinating; she jumped and purred again, the quiet moan rattling in the back of her throat. With a careful touch he stimulated it again, circling his fingers around the sensitive appendage and she answered by moving against his fingers.

 _“Ahhh…”_ Her voice resonated, deep and smooth. Ed longed to hear her sigh again. He expanded his exploration by cautiously sinking his fingers into her entrance, sliding them in until he provoked a gentle roll of her hips. This caused him to sink deeper yet, and his name came as a soft yelp from Winry’s lips. Now there was a note of urgency to her velvety tone, making Ed heady with confidence. His lips found her neck, licking and raking his teeth over her skin before harshly drawing on it, leaving a welt to mark her as his own.

Another moan erupted from Winry’s throat. She slipped a hand over his, urging him to move his fingers within her again. When he did, her passage tightened on him and her hips flexed once more. In another leap of understanding, Ed slowly began to shift his fingers back and forth inside her, causing her to move against his hand in response. She helped time his movements with the hand upon his and the motion of her hips, keeping him deep and his pace steady.

As much as Ed wanted to indulge in his sensory inputs and create even more of these fantastic sensations, he was foremost an alchemist. His analytical side struggled to the surface of his ardor, carefully recording how his every touch, every movement made Winry react. Each detail was carefully filed away for future reference with the intent of refining his technique, distilling it until he knew the absolute minimum actions necessary to get Winry receptive. The scientific part of his mind wanted efficiency, to quickly bring them both to their conclusion and relieve the sense of urgency that threatened to consume him.

Urgent fingers clawed at the back of his head, bringing his attention back to Winry as she pulled him down against her open mouth. Tongues slid easily against one another and she began to moan with increasing enthusiasm. They parted from the fervent kiss, and Ed soon found the right touch and rhythm, which caused Winry to move her hips against his hand in earnest. The sound of her impassioned moans in his ears coupled with the sensation of her velvety, silky, and very slick passage around his digits was amazing, maddening. He began to fantasize just how wonderful it might feel to be buried to the hilt within her, what it would be like to feel her soft, hot walls as they clamped down on his member. Would she squeeze him tightly, draw him in even deeper as he moved within her?

Then it occurred to him; _why just fantasize about it?_

Ed’s patience evaporated with this revelation. He needed to experience these sensations in a more direct manner, to be on her, in her, moving with her in the primal act of passion.

 _“Hey! Why’d you stop?!”_ Winry whimpered in protest. His hand was shaking as he withdrew it and firmly pushed at one of her bent knees. His motions were almost frenetic as he scrambled into position between her legs and lowered himself onto her soft, warm frame. Pushing her leg up and out, he opened her wider to gain easier access to her body.

An awkward moment followed as Ed’s first, then second attempt to join with her was clumsy and a bit off target; she was just too slippery, and he simply too eager. When he reached with a trembling hand to brace his member for a third try, Winry abruptly tipped her hips away and tried to bring her legs together.

“Edward, no! Wait!”

_'Whaa…? Wait?!’_

_‘No! NOOOOOO!’_

Ed wanted to weep with frustration. Had she brought him to this point, teasing him into a near-frenzy, only to change her mind and turn him down, flat?! Was this some kind of a joke—a very _cruel_ joke?

“Win- _ry?!_ ” Her name came out in a tense squeak as he glared at her in pained irritation. There was a panicked light in her deep blue eyes even though her eyebrows were canted and a smirk stretched her mouth. “I thought you _wanted_ to…” he nearly wept.

_‘Oh, please, **please**_ _tell me you still want to! I swear I’ll explode if you don’t!’_

“I _do_ ,” she reassured him. “But we have to take precautions first.” She brought a closed hand into his line of sight and opened it to reveal a very damp square of brown waxy paper. Ed detected a disc-shaped object within.

He scowled; just what the hell…?

_‘Ohhh.’_

Just _where_ had she been hiding _that_?

“Can’t it wait?” he ground out impatiently.

 _“Hellll_ , no!” she shot back, the fury of her gaze burning into him like twin laser beams, making him cringe. “Ed, if you even _think_ about going through with this without using protection, I _will_ make sure you _wish_ you were dead!”

Something akin to cellular memory caused several points on Ed’s skull to ache with a dull throb. He’d experienced it far too many times to forget just how painful Winry’s aim with her favorite wrench could be, especially when she was really angry. She might not have it on her at this moment, but he was sure she’d remedy that oversight later if he didn’t listen to her now.

He plucked the packet from her hand in a barely controlled fit of pique. “Fine!” Anger now tempering his ardor, Ed rose, perching on his knees to straddle her leg. He stooped over to protect them both from the onslaught of water from the showerhead and fumbled in near-desperation with the small envelope. After a tense moment he managed to tear it open, only to nearly drop the precious circle of material it contained. “Shit!” he spat. Ed struggled to steady his hands; they were quaking so badly that it was difficult to unroll the contraceptive device over himself once he finally had it in place.

Winry looked on, first with anticipation, then annoyance as she noticed Ed’s difficulty with the condom. After a few seconds of watching him mishandle the ever so important accessory, she eased back and sat up.

“Let me help,” she murmured, settling her hands onto his. Her gentle touch calmed the intense trembling that had kept him from finishing his task.

“But…but…”

“But, nothing. If you tear this one, you’re out of luck. I won’t go get another one,” she shot back.

“What if we don’t use one just _this_ time—,” he started, eyes alight with hope, a wide, toothy grin splitting his face. His sentence was snapped short as Winry’s shoulders stiffened.

She lifted her head in a very slow, controlled manner to drill him with a dark glare; a sinking feeling settled into his stomach. Her fingers twitched upon his as complete disbelief claimed her features.

“We’ve already discussed this. No protection, no sex. Not unless you _want_ the possibility of someone calling you ‘Daddy’ in about a year and a half.” She scowled at him, emphasizing her point. “You’re not exactly the master of self-control, Edward! I very much doubt you would be able to withdraw in time!”

Her mouth set into a hard line, indicating that all further discussion on the subject was off limits. A split second later, the full impact of her words sunk into his hormone-addled brain.

_‘Someone calling me DADDY?! WAIT A MINUTE!!’_

Immediately turning the task over to Winry, he allowed her to finish what he could not. She gently grasped his erection and unrolled the sheath down over him, her fingers making quick, efficient work of the task. However, the effect of her delicate touch along with the immutable fact that the condom was almost _uncomfortably_ snug was nothing short of catastrophic. Ed found himself reciting the periodic table in his head, recalling their atomic weights as well as their names. All the while, he chewed on his lower lip until it nearly bled.

_‘Hydrogen…1.00794…urk!_

_‘Lithium, 6.941…faster, Winry!_

_‘Beryllium, 9.01282…oh, shit, I’m not gonna last!’_

Mercifully, Winry finally finished. She reached up, slipped her arms about his neck, and pulled him down into a heated kiss. Ed leaned into it, pushing her back onto the floor again, using his momentum to place himself between her legs once more. Without hesitation, he reached down to position himself, his hand now oddly steady. He pressed forward until he was met with resistance, a constriction, then suddenly remembered that this experience might be painful for Winry if this were her first time.

This was her first time, wasn’t it?

Backing out of the kiss, Ed gasped for breath, “This is your first time, right?” he panted quietly, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. If it wasn’t, there was a man somewhere in Amestris he’d have to hunt down and kill.

Or in Xing…knowing that damned Ling, anyway.

Just when Ed didn’t think Winry could look any more incredulous, her eyes shot wide with a depth of disbelief he didn’t think anyone could reach; wasn’t he was just _full_ of stupid questions today.

Of course, who in their right mind would ask a woman something like that, especially right at _the_ fateful moment?

_‘Me, that’s who.’_

He certainly knew how to kill the mood.

“ _Yes_ , you _idiot_ ,” she panted back, her eyes flashing with anger and frustration. “Just…just…” Winry let out an irritated roar. _Edward Elric, you drive me crazy!_ ” She dug her short fingernails into his muscular posterior, burrowing them into his firm flesh without mercy. At the same time, she rocked her hips forward, silently demanding him to take the last, fateful step in order to take them both into full-fledged adulthood.

Ed hesitated, but only for a second. “I’m sorry about this, Win,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He recaptured her mouth in a furious kiss and drove his hips forward. He propelled himself through the minor resistance, breaching it, and sunk into her with surprising ease.

She let out a squeak of pain deep in her throat, but Ed barely heard it or the moan that erupted from his own. His entire consciousness was occupied with the indescribable sensation of being inside Winry, especially when her internal muscles flexed, constricting on him even more. There was something that felt so elementally right about it, so extraordinarily wonderful that Ed knew what they were doing couldn’t be wrong or indecent. Especially when it only seemed to deepen his feelings toward his mechanic, his best friend, and now his lover.

A sharp pain cleared his head, bringing him back into the moment; it was Winry as she clawed her fingernails at the scar-lined skin of his back. Their lips parted with a crackle, and Ed gently kissed the corner of her mouth before placing another on her cheek.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered. A pang of regret pierced him, cooling his fervency. It pained him to bring Winry any discomfort, no matter how small.

“So’kay,” she replied in a choked whisper. Little by little, she relaxed and her fingers loosened to travel his back in gentle strokes. “It only hurt for a second. It wasn’t that bad.”

“You sure?”

“I’m fine. Really. Now shut up and get busy,” her amused reply came, reassuring him and easing his fears. “I want this, too. Remember?”

A mischievous grin crossed Ed’s mouth; Winry’s resilience never ceased to amaze him. It was this, and her direct manner, that he had always found so intoxicating. Shifting his automail hand to her thigh, Ed raised it to open her more and lifted himself enough to rest most of his weight on his elbow. He began to roll his hips in a slow, tentative, careful motion, moving himself within her, using trial and error to make his movements smoother. As he grew accustomed to the feeling of his member being engulfed by her warm, welcoming interior, his motion became more fluid and purposeful. This was a feeling so different and exponentially better than his hand that it made him ache to thrust faster and deeper. He continued to hold his full length back, cautious not to cause Winry any further discomfort.

It also helped that he instinctively knew if he gave into his craving to plunge into her completely, his big finale would come far too soon. He had to hold out and wait for Winry to catch up. He’d often practiced stalling his pleasure when alone because it often caused his orgasms to be more intense, but this was the real thing with a very willing and eager partner, and this felt so much better than his hand. Somehow he had to distract himself until Winry was ready.

Ed took the time to nibble at her jaw and earlobe. Her skin tasted clean, neutral, her breathing was deep and rapid in his ears, and her heart thundered so hard he could feel it against her chest. He released her thigh as she folded her legs closer to her body, granting him access without his help, and brought his automail hand up to gently grasp a breast once more. He teased the nipple and gave it a tender, careful squeeze between his metal digits. Winry responded with a sigh of pleasure, the sound causing him to gasp as another thrill raced down his spine.

He sighed her name.

It was incredibly difficult to hold back, especially when she started to stroke his back and a new round of breathy mews flowed from her throat. He longed to take her without reservation, to fulfill the ache building in his testes and groin. He gritted his teeth in his struggle to hold back, but it became increasingly problematic when Winry began to moan, deep and throaty, into his ear. A few tense seconds later he felt her leg shift; he flinched when the heel of her foot dug into a buttock.

“Deeper.” Her voice was low, needy. She gave him an urgent prod, “I want more of you.”

Ed’s control wavered for a moment, only to evaporate in the next instant as Winry made an effort to draw him in further by grasping at his hips with insistent fingers. He relinquished his control, working himself deeper with each successive push until her depths swallowed him in his entirety. Ed gulped back a cry and slipped his hand around the outside of her thigh to grasp it again, tucking her leg under his arm and securing it in place. Winry’s quiet moan expressed her approval and she struggled to match his movements as best as she could, meeting his eager thrusts with unrestrained enthusiasm.

The pair fell into an even, fluid rhythm, and in very little time their world became nothing more than heat and lust as bodies moved against each other in a passionate tempo. Ed’s mind went blank as the sensations escalated, and his body kicked into a primitive overdrive, finally answering the hunger, the fire that raged through his blood. The world around them became distant, neither paying any heed to the warm water as it splashed around and over them. There was only Winry and himself in this wonderful, maddening cocoon, and the feeling of how her body took his in, in this perfect, amazing way. Everything coalesced down to the sensation of skin on skin, her breath, which was now coming in deep gasps laced with words of encouragement, and the wonderful friction that brought wave upon wave of delicious stimulation to his senses.

Too soon he felt the familiar pressure coil deep in his groin and his movements became fevered, urgent. The world was now compressed into this white-hot moment of passion, of the pounding of his pulse in his ears along with Winry’s pleading moans. Another voice moaning in time with nearly every gasped breath joined hers, and Ed became distantly aware it was his own. Soon, the building ecstasy became his one and only focus. The pressure built until the point of no return, and he tucked his face into the crook of his Winry’s neck, setting his teeth against the impending rapture.

The delicious pleasure culminated in the next instant, the world going white as his mind and body exploded with a terrible, beautiful sensation. It claimed him completely, tore him apart yet made him whole at the same time. The orgasm was like no other he’d ever experienced in his relatively short adult life, leaving his senses and soul wiped clean of all thought. A primal roar tore from his throat as his essence flowed from him in scorching spasms, intensifying the release, and bringing about a sense of completion.

All too quickly it was over. With one final effort, he firmly pressed himself into her depths as his body was caught up in a final shudder. Ed collapsed atop her, completely spent. His body went limp, almost fluid, giving him the impression he just might disappear down the drain along with the water flowing over him. Now all he wanted to do was lie there and succumb to sleep with Winry in his arms, content to savor their close contact.

Then Winry’s plaintive cry, _“Ed, no! Please don’t stop! Not yet!”_ assaulted his ears, breaking through his wall of euphoria. He simply wanted to savor the receding sensations that still rippled through his body like waves lapping at a shore. Instead, he felt her tense fingers clawing at his hips, begging him to continue.

Why would she be so noisy and annoying at a time like this, especially when he just wanted them to bask in the afterglow… _oh._

Winry _hadn’t_ reached her pinnacle and despite his best intentions, _he_ hadn’t been able to last.

He’d failed her.

_'Damn it! Now what?'_

A flash of insight struck as Ed remembered how Winry had reacted when he’d used his fingers to pleasure her.

Perhaps, just maybe…

Forcing his overtaxed muscles to obey, Ed pulled himself onto his elbows, disengaging from her and shifting aside to allow his hand to fit between them. Disappointment changed to bliss in Winry’s eyes as he gently moved his fingers over her sensitive pearl of flesh, carefully stimulating her, returning the gift she’d given him. It wasn’t long before her hips began to move against him again; Ed granted her unspoken wish as he slipped his fingers into her entrance and began a steady, smooth rhythm.

“Yes,” she gasped, and her hands clutched at his head to draw him down into another heated kiss. It was brief, fiery, and Ed pulled back as she began to moan once more.

A deep, unfamiliar emotion in her eyes caught his attention in that instant. It was the same one he had noticed in passing earlier, making her eyes almost luminous as they held his. A peculiar feeling pierced him as he thought he recognized it: Adoration. Love. It left him breathless, if only for a second, and he swallowed back the lump that rose in his throat.

Her arms tensed around his neck, pulling him from his revelation. Winry’s eyelids lowered over glazed eyes and her jaw dropped open as her walls suddenly tightened on his fingers. In the next instant, her body stiffened. She gasped his name, and a raw, unrestrained, cry erupted from her throat. Ed didn’t let up his stimulation as she rode out her orgasm, listening to her sobs of joy, marveling at how her passage contracted and relaxed on his fingers in regular waves. He hoped with time he would learn to better control his passion and experience her orgasm along with her in a more intimate way, but for now he had returned the favor.

Winry fell back limply, weakly struggling for breath. Ed withdrew and relaxed into her embrace. She pulled his head down and he came to a rest between her breasts. Her heartbeat and breathing gradually slowed and calmed. The moment was magical; the closeness, the contact of warm flesh and her sweet body in his arms. He could have stayed there for an eternity.

Or at least until harsh reality intruded; it broke him from his blissful reverie as he noticed a change in the water’s temperature.

It was rapidly growing cold.

_‘What the hell...?!’_

_“Arrgh! Dammit!”_ Ed cursed at the unpleasant sensation of cold water hitting his back, piercing his skin like needles as it flowed down his unprotected sides. The greatest insult of all was how it ran down the crack of his ass, where a certain portion of his anatomy took great exception to the chilly intrusion; he could almost feel his testicles attempt a tactical retreat back into his body.

_“Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!!”_

Ed lunged to his feet, reaching for the valves and nearly twisting them off in his rage. “Of all the lousy times to run out of hot water,” he muttered under his breath and pushed the wet hair out of his eyes. Ed heaved a frustrated sigh. The only thing he had wanted to do was to lie next to Winry and enjoy the warm afterglow while dozing off. Now he was wide-awake and shivering from the water’s frigid finish.

A giggle, so quiet he wasn’t sure he’d heard it, broke the silence.

Then Winry’s mirth bubbled up from her very toes, brightening the cool, damp enclosure. Ed spun on her, glaring through the damp strands of his hair. Was she making fun of his predicament? She was standing at the opposite corner of the enclosure, arms wrapped about herself; obviously she had also taken exception to the unpleasantly cold spray and had made her own retreat.

The smile on her face was anything but derisive. “At least we didn’t run out of hot water sooner,” she quipped, waggling her brows at him suggestively. Winry started forward with deliberate steps, putting on a show that intended to titillate.

As she approached, Ed completely forgot about whether he was being ridiculed or cold and wet. Renewed warmth spread throughout him as he drank in the sight of the very wet, very naked woman approaching him. She demurely covered her breasts, pressing them up and creating a tempting cleavage. Her hips swung smoothly, suggestively as she sashayed, and her long, damp hair clung to her arms and shoulders, accenting the compressed curvature of her breasts.

The sight of her caused another form of amnesia to overcome Ed, helping him to forget that, One: he had just been doused with cold water, Two: they had made love just moments ago.

In that moment Ed had an epiphany, one that caused him to realize that women possessed a certain power that was even stronger than alchemy, one that could bring down any man with just a mere twitch of a hip or bat of an eyelash.

He felt utterly helpless before it.

_'I want her...again. Oh god, how I want to take her and just…'_

Winry closed the short distance between them. Ed shuddered as she slipped her arms around him, his body involuntarily responding to the contact. He gathered her close and bent to press his lips to hers in a near-chaste kiss as she tipped her face up. Another kiss immediately followed, this one more intense, but still not heated.

Maybe, just maybe, she might be interested in resuming their enjoyable activities somewhere else—like in her bedroom.

Or perhaps in his...  

 

%%%%%

 

Winry laid her head against Ed’s shoulder and heaved a contented sigh. She was happy. Grateful. Euphoric. At long last Ed had made love to her and was now cradling her in his arms with uncharacteristic gentleness. It hadn’t been as romantic or comfortable of a setting as she would have liked for her first time, yet she couldn’t complain. The important thing was, the emotional barrier between them had finally been broken down and they could now work toward becoming a real couple.

Her mind drifted back over recent events and a faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She was happy with the outcome, despite Ed’s occasional bouts of cluelessness. Really, who asked a girl if she were a virgin, and what had possessed him to suggest they engage in sex sans protection?

Only Edward would, of course.

On the other hand, he had been a careful and considerate lover despite their inexperience. Winry also found it touching that he had made sure she reached her own fulfillment, as well as being concerned about causing her pain. This was a major breakthrough when it came to Ed, given the fact he could be thick-headed and not always aware he might be neglecting another person’s well-being. All it that had been necessary was give Ed some…encouragement, gentle nudges in the right direction, which he had acted upon with no small measure of enthusiasm.

So now that they had skipped straight to intimacy, Winry hoped this was the beginning of a more complete relationship between them, one that would blossom into something deeper and more connecting.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” she sighed, her smile widening into one of pure bliss. She melted further into his embrace, “I’ve cared about you and wanted to be more than just friends, for longer than I can remember.” Her embrace tightened, emphasizing the true depth of her emotions.

“Me, too,” came Ed’s quiet reply. He bent to kiss her shoulder. His embrace tightened subtly in response, revealing his own feelings.

Winry’s eyes shot wide; had he just said what she thought he had? Well, she’d guessed as much after finding him in the shower, moaning her name while pleasuring himself. She just hadn’t expected him to _verbalize_ it.

She looked up at him with wonder “You have?” she asked, hopeful.

A deep blush stained the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Absently scratching at the back of his head, his gaze shifted askance. “Uh…yeah. Sure.”

Unbridled joy filled her eyes with tears. It hadn’t been a direct confession, but for Ed, those three simple words spoke volumes about the emotions he kept under tight wraps. As typical, he was unable to clearly express himself, which was endearing and very Edward-like. The tears finally slipped down the curve of her cheeks as she surrendered to her elation. _‘Why did I wait so long to do this?’_

Ed’s expression changed to one of panic and Winry stifled the urge to laugh at his discomfiture. He had never handled her tears very well.

“W-what’s wrong?! Why are you c-crying?! D-did I do s-something wrong?!” he stammered nervously, eyes wide with alarm.

“I’m fine, Ed. I’m just very happy, that’s all,” she said and giggled, flattered when his pinched expression relaxed into one of contentment.

Ed blushed a deeper shade of red, and the corner of his mouth canted up. “Yeah. Me, too,” came his succinct affirmation.

Rendered speechless, all Winry could do was smile. Again, he was just being himself. Even after all these years, he was still oblivious and quick tempered, but she loved him in spite of _and_ because of these little quirks. She also loved his courage, his sense of integrity, as well as his devotion and protectiveness toward those he loved.

He could be clueless and abrasive, but Edward Elric was a good man. Winry wanted nothing more than to love and be loved by him. In this moment, she felt very much loved and cared for in the shelter of his arms.

Gradually, the atmosphere around them became more charged as they continued to smile at one another. Their faces inexorably drew close once more, and the resulting kiss started slow and gentle, intensifying as renewed desire consumed them and swept away their common sense. Hands began to search, seeking favored places as they gave themselves over to their base needs yet again.

Just as the heat threatened to devour them, Den’s incessant barking from outside the house interrupted the moment, dousing the fire and jarring them back from their self-induced dream world.

They were no longer alone.

The couple jumped back from one another as if scalded. “Granny and Al are back!” Winry whispered harshly, stating the obvious.

“Ya _think?!_ ” came Ed’s equally panicked response.

Winry decided that now was not a good time to start a new argument with him about his cheekiness. Heart racing, she whipped back the shower curtain and reached for her robe, plucking it from atop the old bureau that sat close to the shower enclosure. She hastily pulled it on with an acrobatic movement and tugged at a drawer to yank out a towel, flinging it at the slightly panicked and very naked Ed still standing in the shower. It caught him neatly in the face, where it clung precariously until he regained enough sense to jerk it away and hastily wrap it around his hips. Winry instantly regretted not being able to see all of his magnificent form anymore and sincerely hoped there would be another chance to revel in it again in the very near future.

Quickly tying the sash around her waist, she glanced at the doorway. “I’d better get back to my room!” she whispered tensely. She turned to leave, and had barely moved a step when a strong, metal hand grasped her arm, spun her around, and back against a wonderfully firm body. She barely had time to gasp before his mouth came down hard and fast, stealing another kiss before Ed let her go. Winry traced a wistful hand over his cheek, then stepped back again as the front door banged shut and a voice called from the front of the house.

“Brother! We’re back!”

 _“Later,”_ she mouthed silently and grinned as he mirrored her gesture by mouthing back, _“Count on it.”_ The intense heat she saw in those beautiful gold eyes clearly spoke of his intent, and Winry’s knees wobbled.

Pulling herself together, she stepped into the hall and closed the bathroom door as quietly as possible. Winry padded to her room and closed the door behind her, careful not to make a sound.

 _‘Safe!’_ She sagged against the worn wood with a relieved sigh.

Now alone, the full implication of what had just happened struck her; did this mean they were a couple now? How would they act around one another when with family members? Would Ed brag about it to his brother and friends? No, Ed was too private of a person to do something that crass.

Regardless of the complications that could potentially come out of this recent development, Winry couldn’t contain her growing elation. She threw herself onto her bed with a subdued but gleeful laugh and landed with a bounce.

 ' _Yeah, Ed…and me…’_   Warmth suffused her body as a new round of erotic daydreams flooded her imagination, these now based in reality.

It was Al’s voice, slightly muffled by the barrier of wood and plaster, that pulled her from her fantasies.

“Brother, are you still taking your shower?”

Winry couldn’t hear Ed’s response, but Al came back with, “Okay! Is Winry up, yet?” Another pause, then, “Granny will have snacks ready in about ten minutes. I’ll see if she’s awake!”

Her comfortable feeling of elation was quickly replaced with panic; Al would be knocking at her door! Winry jumped to her feet and all but danced in place.

 _‘Al will know, he always seems to know what his brother has been up to! What if he suspects what we just did? What if he sees me in only my bathrobe? I never wear my bathrobe—duh, I don’t need to answer the door, idot!’_ Willing herself to relax, Winry took a few deep, calming breaths and waited for the tap at her door. She still nearly jumped out of her skin when it finally came.

“Winry?” Al beckoned.

“Yes, Al?” Her voice cracked. She cleared her throat nervously.

“Just checking to see if you’re up. Come down for tea and cookies when you’re ready.”

“Th-thanks!” Winry called back and held her breath as he retreated. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to dry her hair before she went downstairs, or Al would certainly notice. Fretful, she chewed on a short fingernail in a nervous fit; Al had an eye for details, using the tiny clues to arrive at even the most unlikely conclusion, especially when it involved Ed.

Her worst fears were realized as she heard the brother’s voices carrying from the hallway. She tip toed to the door and pressed her ear against it.

“Hey, brother?”

“Yeah?” Ed sounded…apprehensive.

“What’s that mark? There on your neck?”

A short pause, then Ed responded with a sharp, “Nuthin’! It’s just a bruise!”

The mirth in Al’s voice was evident even through the door, “How did you get a bruise there?” the younger brother taunted with a playful drawl.

_The bruise…_

Specifically, the hickies she and Ed had given one another. Winry lifted a hand to the spot high on her neck where Ed had vigorously suckled during their tryst in the shower. Her face grew warm.

_‘Oh no, I forgot all about them! Al will know for sure once I go down to the kitchen and he sees the one Ed gave me!’_

Al wasn’t quite finished with tormenting his older brother just yet. “Hey, why is there water on the floor between the bathroom and Winry’s room?”

“Shut up!” She heard Ed’s bedroom door clap shut then a quiet chuckle from Al.

“It’s about time, brother,” Al said, his voice raised slightly in order to be heard through Ed’s door. “I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get around to letting Winry know how you feel about her. Although, I thought you’d try something simple first, like a kiss.”

Ed’s muffled curse followed and Winry could only imagine what his reply was, even though she was certain it had something to do with Al doing something biologically impossible to himself.

“Really, brother,” Al admonished, the jovial tone still audible in his voice. “Don’t get mad at me for pointing out the obvious.” Another muffled threat from Ed, then Al’s retort, “Shame on you, Edward. Did you kiss Winry with that mouth?” There was no mistaking Ed’s answering roar of frustration. Winry heard Al’s faint snicker and a quiet, “Maybe that’ll teach you to not pick on me about my girlfriends.” He left, jogging down the stairs.

Willing her heart to calm, Winry sighed in relief. Al wouldn’t say anything to Granny, but the astute old woman would come to the same conclusion once she saw them together. She paused; hadn’t Al just said to Ed, ‘It’s about time’?  Perhaps he had been wondering when Ed would get around to letting her know how he felt…about her..?

 _‘That—that brat! All this time he felt the same and wouldn’t even kiss me until I confronted him?!”_ Winry composed her thoughts. _‘Of course he wouldn’t. He’s just being…Ed.’_ At least the truth of the matter was, they had shared their mutual feelings and this soothed her ire.

She remembered the implied promise made between them before they had parted and a smile returned to her face. Ed had made it very clear with that final, smoldering look that he had every intention of carrying out his unspoken vow as soon as possible. Winry shuddered, pushing aside any fear of her grandmother’s wrath at the thought of his kisses, his touch.

Her body hummed with anticipation. Tonight, somehow, somewhere, she would make sure they found the opportunity to explore their newfound adulthood again.

Now all she had to do was figure out where.

 

 

_**To be continued in You Can't Hurry Love Part 1** _

 

 


End file.
